vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Nappa
You know you love me as a ghost! In Dragonball Z In the original anime, Nappa is a Saiyan who travels to Earth with Vegeta to find Dragon Balls, only to be killed by Vegeta. Twice. In Team Four Star's Dragonball Z Abridged, he is a rabid Pokemon collector, a movie producer, and a ghost. In VGCW Yaaaaay! Back when he was partnered with the Prince of Jobbers, Nappa was the driving force behind the Tag Team "The Saiyans", leading the team to multiple victories and losses. The Saiyans faced to Raw Power for Co-Op Championship, and lost because not even Dan jobs harder than Vegeta. Nappa has often appeared in Cage matches and Hell in a Cell match, facing heavyweight opponents like Gaben and Zangief. Major incident occured on the 2012-12-5 broadcast, where the poor ring couldn't handle the Gaben and broke into thousand pieces, as Nappa slammed him from the top rope. Nappa is currently one of only two guys to have appeared every single royal rumble match to date, the other being Waluigi. Turnabout Turnbuckle Nappa overheard the conversation between Baz McMahon and Mr. L, and decided to become the accomplice of Phoenix Wright, for justice, and so the team Ghost Trick was born. He saved Phoenix from Mr. L during an ambush, dragged Mr. McMahon out to the ring for questioning, and also defeated the masked villain to avenge Phoenix's earlier defeat. Thus far, he has proven to be the brawn of the duo. Nappa saved Phoenix for the second time on the 2013-01-17 show. Phoenix was attacked by Ezio and Gary, who most likely were doing the dirty work for Baz McMahon, as they were seen on walking out of a same limo earlier that night. Phoenix and Nappa fought the attackers together and defeated them in the ring. On the 2013-01-22 show, Nappa managed to take down Raphael, making him the first wrestler in the history of the VGCW to do so. During the final episode of season 2, Nappa and Phoenix solved the mystery of Mr. L. After bidding farewells to eachother, Nappa and Phoenix parted ways. It is unknown if they will make a comeback. Season 3 Nappa and Vegeta brought back their old tag team, The Saiyans during the first episode of season 3. Nappa and Vegeta both entered the ring wearing pink shirts, Nappa's shirt reading "BALDMAN" in the back. They took part in a tag team tournament (where they managed to defeat their round 1 opponents WarioWare Inc), but were unable to defeat Gerudo Skies. They did win their match together againast GameCenter FU on 2013-02-18, but only by DQ. On 2013-02-28, Nappa finally cashed in his MITB case after Barkley pinned Vegeta for the victory. Despite fighting a tired Barkley, he still lost the match. Nappa met with the Charles Barkley backstage in the 2013-03-07 stream, angry about losing his Money In the Bank to him. Barkley knew about a Saiyan's ability to transform into an ape and he proceeded to call Nappa a "Saiyan Fuckin' Monkey", much to the shock of people watching. The comment made Nappa furious and a brutal fight broke out, ultimately resulting in Barkley being thrown down to the floor and being knocked unconsiousness. Sadly for Nappa. He was knocked unconsiousness himself later that night during the''' '''General Manager Tournament. His rematch with Gaben turned into a brutal beating as Gabe got his revenge on Nappa by slamming him from the top rope and destroying the ring. Gallery AlReZ.gif|Nappa destroys the ring L6EBT.png|All right yeah! Come on! Sing this! Clap, clap baby clap! PhoenixNappaVegeta1.PNG nappacrazy.png|Shit is getting crazy JoDpN24.png|No! Not Gaben! reallyreal.jpg